The Enlighting Love - Chapter 3
Chapter 3 : First and Beginning 'NB: Thx for Vita :D (a.k.a @CinnaMochii_ in Watpadd) for the amazing cover~' (Repetitive and Confusing(?) Plot, Concentrate if you wanted to but don't push yourself too much XD) Kindness dropped the food in the sofa and hugged both of them. "You guys were alright?" Kindness asks, sounds worried than ever. "I-I want to wash my face...~" Murder said, excusing and quickly ran to the bathroom. "Eh...?" Kindness said, seeing Murder left. "En-" Kindness said but got interupted by Envy hugging her. "I love you..." Envy said, Kindness hugged him back and replied "I love you too." (/////) Murder washed his face to prevent everyone to know that he's actually crying all his tears down ... just because he thought that his crush and another male spirit were dating. 'Why am I so weak?...' Murder asks to himself, looking at the mirror and sighed. 'Why did Brother Envy and Brother Wrath didn't thought so..?' Murder thinks, deep in his thoughts. The voice echoed in his mind as he thought about their words. °Because you're stronger than what you may thought° 'That's what Brother Wrath said...' °Because your little friendly heart will always lead you to your own way, getting stronger each time you grow.° 'Thanks so much, Brother Envy ... I don't know what to do without you .. I'm scared of telling Big Bro' Wrath about it ...' Murder made a small portal to Wrath's junior sins 'playhurt'. It's actually a playhouse that got 'crossed' with a red pen by Violence and Rebel, making the world playhouse became playhurt. 'Because no one is here and will be back at 5, ... I'll rest for a while... and let my ship (Re-read: KindVy) set sail~' Murder thought. He lie on a soft couch, crying again silently. (...) "Forgiveness, Mercy?" Patience calls after both of them came home from the Juniors' Village. "Yes, Sister Patience?" both of them reply together then both look at each other and giggle. 'Uhm... how to ask them?' Patience thinks, hiding her worries by smiling at them. 'But I have to do it...' "May I ask something?" Patience says, making both her juniors nod. "Did you two-" (...) "WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Witchcraft laughed happily in front of a ... fox (?) "Whatever, welcome back anyways~" the fox said with its energetic attitude. "Alright, it's just funny, Shine~ I mean like .. seriously? What I saw was actually Light and Dark that's experimenting on something?" Witchcraft said, stopping his laugh but can't help and chuckled. Shine, the fox, rolled it's eyes and nod politely. "And hopefully, you still know my 'name' and remember the rules here, right?" Shine asks. "Of course! But to be honest, I forgot your real name in our spirit world~" Witchcraft said then laugh again. Shine sighed in defeat but then smile, happy to have Witchcraft back here again. "Anyways, did some of them came here?" Witchcraft asks. The question made the fox stops and turned to Witchcraft, shaking its head slowly. "Ah~ Then I should bring Shamanism sometimes~" Witchcraft said. Both walked in silence until Witchcraft can't hold his curiousness and asked "Even Glimmer and Icicle?" Shine smiles at the name that Witchcraft's had just said and replied "At least I still have Sparkle and Ms. Light .... and also Nyoverdos." "Alright~" (...) "I'm having a good time, today." Violence said, causing Courage's attention. "Oh yeah?" Courage asks, making sure. "Of course, Courage! Violence never lie, if he was, he told me to do it~" Rebel said then laugh. "Meh..." Violence said then blush a bit. "Even though you guys were Sins, that doesn't mean you guys have to be evil all the time." Honesty said. Knowledge nods in aggrement and said "Even when you guys were evil, we (Re-read: The Virtues) could be evil too if need. Even maybe more evil than you may thought." "And I'm glad that all of us can play and interact safely with each other again." Determination said. "I didn't trust Sins at first, but now I trust them. So, please don't waste my trust away." Courage said, getting his shuriken and go away. 'Coury...' Violence thought while the others questioned his leaving. "He's mean but not as mean as me." Rebel said. Knowledge sighed and replied "But that's just our cold Courage.." "I hope he wants to be honest sometimes.." Honesty said, making Determination nods in agreement. "He is the hard to tell the truth type." Determination adds, Violence looked at them and smiled a bit. 'Because he didn't want all of you to know that he's actually have a feelings for a certain spirit...' (...) "Coury!" Violence said, chasing after him. "Hmm?" Courage looked at his so call buddy and sighed. "Why were you here, Violy?" Courage asks. "It's .. because I want to tell you sth. !" Violence replies. "What was that?" (...) "I guess I have to go home." Rebel said. "Alright, thanks for coming, Reb'! Be careful~" Honesty said, Rebel smiles upon seeing her usual cheerful attitude that he always 'hate'. Knowledge coughs in a meaning that everyone know and said "Sorry to interrupt the sweetness~ But how about Violence?" Honesty blushes and Rebel replied "He had things to do." "With Courage?" Determination asks which made Rebel nods. (...) "Bye-bye~!" Steal said, leaving both Chaos and Thriftless alone. They wave at Steal then looked at each other. "Chaos, nyan?" Thriftless asks. "Hmm?" Chaos replies. "Did Courage and Violence have sth. with each other?" Thriftless asks, curious about their relationship. "Eh? ... I don't know myself..." Chaos said, looking away from him and sat down. Thriftless sat right next to her and said "Maybe... Violence said sth. about it?.." Chaos looked down then at Thriftless, saying "I trust you..." "Nyan?" Chaos opened Thriftless' helmet and poke his nose, making him blushed. Chaos smiled and sigh then whispered sth. on his ear. Thriftless' eyes widened, suprised by what she had just said. "Keep it a secret, okay?" "My mouth was sealed." (...) "Envy..." Kindness calls softly, still hugging him. "Hn?" Envy said weakly, didn't seem to let go of her. "What's ... wrong?" Kindness asks, making Envy facing him and they're now face to face. Kindness blushes a bit and waited for his answer until he said "I ... I'm sorry..." Suprisingly, he kissed her lips and made Kindness a bit shock. She's also confused on why he's saying sorry. But now, she didn't care about anything but to kiss him back. Both hugging and kissing passionately. Envy was the one who pulled out and hugged her tightly than ever, making Kindness hugging him too. She known that Envy needs comfort because he's usually hugging someone (Like Murder or Spite) or her, so she let him hugged her. 'I'll ask him later why.' Kindness thinks. Rebel opened the door and ... saw the thing that he's longing to see (?) Kindness looked at Rebel, blushing and about to say sth. but Rebel cut her off then said "Continue ... Sorry..", closing the door. (...) After everyone heard what Icicle had just said, Cherise was the one whose tears rolled down quickly like a waterfall. "B-but why... he..." Cherise said, making Musical hugged her. "Sorry Cherise... but he did said that.. he love you... and all of you .. especially Cherise and Bashful..." Icicle said, crying softly into Joyful's hug. "And ... that's what I want to ask ... where's Bashful, guys?" Joyful asks. All of them looked at '''Fightful' and Blessful, causing both of them saying "What?!" together.'' (...) "What?!" both Mercy and Forgiveness said, they then looked at each other and laugh, making Patience more confused than ever. "Come on, Big Sis'! You... Hahahaha!!" Forgiveness saod. "We are ... Hahahaha~" Mercy said. Both laughed like it's the funniest thing that they had ever heard in the world, Patience thought for a while until they finally speak. "Big Sister Patience, we treat each other-" 'NB: Thx for reading until here >< I really appreciate it ❤��! Next chapter will be the main ship and Witchcraft's role (?), they'll finally entering the another world. Or maybe in Chapter 5 XD! Luv ya~��' Kategori:Enlighting Series Kategori:Characters Kategori:Romance Kategori:Fanficts Kategori:Friendships Kategori:Family Kategori:Fifteen's Stories Kategori:Hurt/Comfort Kategori:Ships Kategori:Relationships Kategori:Deadly 7 Inside Me